That Feeling
by IceBreaker14
Summary: A couple of oneshots and twoshots about our favourite Percy Jackson couples.
1. Percabeth Pt 1

**A/N: Hi guys and thanks for reading my latest story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **_**That**_** extremely awesome position is currently held by Rick Riordan. Oh, and he's seriously cool. Twoshot. Please don't flame.**

**Chapter One: Percabeth Part One**

Annabeth knew something was wrong by the way Ethan Nakamura was sneaking up behind Percy with a wicked grin on his face. She knew that was going to mean trouble. Even though Percy was invincible. She could just feel it, like her and Percy had an empathy link. She could see where it was going to hit. It was exactly one meter away. She had already lost Beckendorf, who was one of her greatest friends, someone she had known nearly nine years. She couldn't lose Percy, someone who she already had such strong feelings for. She just couldn't. The dagger was inches away. She leapt.

She knew that Percy was in danger from the moment she leapt. She also knew she could change that dramatically. It didn't matter that she might die. Instead of obeying her brain, she obeyed her heart. And that was a first for a daughter of Athena.

And when that dagger sliced into her arm, despite all the pain, she knew she had saved someone else's life. And she didn't care, because the joy of saving someone's life was brilliant. And if she died, she would be happy in her afterlife. She would certainly achieve Elysium.

She was still alive, but would die if she didn't get treatment. She could feel the poison in her veins. If she _could _of moved, she wouldn't of. Because the feeling she was getting when Percy was shouting, "Nobody touches her!" was amazing. And if she died, she would die in Percy's arms. As she closed her eyes, she got _that feeling._ She was in love.


	2. Percabeth Pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! That Feeling, my oneshot, was one of my best works. I decided to write a second chapter, from Percy's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: **εγώ δεν δικές Percy Jackson.

**Percabeth Part 2**

Annabeth stared at the broken figure at the floor. It was her adopted brother Luke. She went back to the days she knew him. Him, strong, proud Luke, 'the gods all hate us' Luke, 'we are a family. Families never betray each other' Luke. Her celestial bronze dagger was on the floor, covered in blood.

"Good blade." Luke croaked, obviously hardly able to speak, he was in so much pain. Annabeth's eyes filled with tears, her head bowed towards the floor. She went back to all those good memories, the ones that pictured Luke as the knight in shining amour. It took a while to realize he was calling her name.

"Annabeth," He choked, his eyes fixed on her. "Did you love me?" Her eyes fixed on him, Luke Castellan, then looked at Percy. Percy, the boy of the prophecy, Percy, who's life she had saved and had saved her life. Percy.

"Luke." She swallowed and said it again. "Luke, you were like a brother to me. But I didn't love you."

Luke managed to smile before turning to Grover.

And as Annabeth looked at Percy again, she got that feeling again. She was in love.


	3. Silena

**Hi everyone!**

**Now it's Beckendorf/Silena, the classic Romeo and Juliet couple.**

**Disclaimer: ****私は しない 独自の ****Percy Jackson.**

My hand hovered over my watch. It would be a split second decision, activating the bomb and killing everyone on the ship, including me, or I could stand there, watch Percy die, then eventually watch my own death as well. I didn't hesitate. I knew Percy could save himself. Maybe to this day, I might not of done it, might of paused. But I'm glad I'm did, because a second later, it would of all been over.

I mouthed _Go. _Percy understood, I could see the desperation in his eyes. I imagined what he was thinking. _No. I won't leave you. I won't do this to you. Don't do it. _I took a deep breath. Then I thought of someone else, someone I knew, someone I fell in love with, someone who would mourn me forever. Someone who I was planning to propose to. Someone who loved me back. I slammed my hand into the switch and the world turned black and red and orange. And my last thought was _Silena._

Sorry about the gloominess! Do you like it? Do you not? I need constructive criticism so drop by and give my your thoughts!


	4. Remember Me

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait and short chapters. But I'll now be updating all the time. Thanks. Gotta go now.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own PJO? No. I almost certainly DO NOT. Thanks.**

"Charlie?" Silena ran into Elysium with a hopeful heart. "Charlie?"

_Where was he?_

She thought he would be sitting at the entrance, waiting for her.

"Charlie!"

She was desperate now.

"CHARLIE!"

"Who are you looking for, my lady?"

She spun around. A… twenty year old was standing there. He had sandy hair and blue eyes. He looked like someone she knew but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I-I'm not really a lady. I-I'm nineteen."

"I know who you're looking for."

"Wh-where is he?" She let the words escape from her lips.

"The Forges of Elysium."

"Thank you." She was about to turn around when she thought of something. She hadn't asked this person's name! All this time. And he had led her to Charlie! "What's your name?" She asked quietly. If she knew him, he wasn't likely to know her. She rubbed her face. The scars… hang on, the scars. They had gone.

"My name…" The stranger seemed reluctant to tell her. "My name… is Luke."

It was Luke.

"Traitor!" She screamed. "You killed Charlie! You may as well of killed me!"

"I know." He said sadly. "But our scars… our scars have gone now. Everything has gone. I… I killed so many people, including myself. But Luke… Luke has gone now. I'm not really Luke, any more. I'm a whole new person, a whole new life. I couldn't have regretted my actions more. You know that Silena. You… you knew the old me, the me before the scar. Remember the old me. Please."

"I… I forgive you."

"Thank you." And then Luke melted away into the shadows.


	5. I'm Really Sorry AN

I'm really sorry, guys, but I've had some unexpected things happening and I have to go on hiatus. When I come back I'll try and make up for it by fixing you up a long chapter. Thanks! –Ice


End file.
